This invention relates to neck braces for selectively holding and maintaining injured cervical spine inclusive of vertebrae, discs, muscles, ligaments and nerves of people during healing convalescent time.
A wide variety of cervical restraints, collars and braces have been devised to position injured necks and heads of people properly for the healing convalescent time or permanently if necessary. None, however, have provided a complete shoulder base, adjustability of straightening means and convenience of use in manner taught by this invention.
Examples of different but related cervical supports are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,377, issued to Boughner, et al., taught a head brace attached to a back brace. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,698, issued to Garth, described a two-piece front-and-back cervical collar with edges that terminated vertically on top of the clavicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,877, issued to Druskoczi, taught a replaceable lining for a surgical collar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,413, issued to Thune, taught a double-strap supporting device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,153 and 4,677,969, issued to Calabrese, taught front-and-back stabilizer plates for a cervical collar, the latter of which had a tracheal-access orifice.